


Noite do Terror

by laatibs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Idosos, Romance, Sátira, comedia, dramione - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laatibs/pseuds/laatibs
Summary: Draco e Hermione estão comemorando quarenta anos de casados no dia 31 de Outubro.Esta fanfic foi feita especialmente para o desafio HOLIDAY, do grupo QGDramione.





	Noite do Terror

– Draco, seu velho insolente, já não mandei pendurar a toalha depois de usá-la? – Gritou Hermione num timbre agudo, a qual corria (ou tentava correr) casa afora após vislumbrar, da porta do quarto, a cama com a peça molhada em cima.

– Ah, Hermione, não vê que estou ocupado? Por um acaso tenho cara de elfo doméstico? – Devolveu o loiro do lado de fora da casa, concentrando-se para acertar a bola de golfe.

Ele balançava o taco devagar, para frente e para trás, na esperança de conseguir o ângulo perfeito e na intenção de acertar a minúscula bola no buraco que estava a três metros de distância. No entanto, no momento em que pareceu estar pronto para a tacada, foi interrompido por um tapa na nuca presenteado pela esposa.

– Velho idiota, não me responda como o brutamontes que é.

– Você me fez perder a jogada! – Ele brandiu o taco contra a mulher, a qual sacudiu a varinha e o pendurou de cabeça para baixo com um só movimento.

– Quero só saber qual a utilidade que esse taco terá aí de cima. – Ela riu enquanto o homem balançava as pernas e gritava aos nove ventos que desceria e se vingaria.

A manhã estava amena, quase em seu fim, com nuvens brancas como algodão recém-colhido passeando em frente ao sol forte de fim de outubro. Os raios atingiam o topo das árvores, as quais ainda continham o restante do orvalho que fazia caírem as folhas secas pelo outono e soltarem o leve perfume que chegava às narinas dos moradores ao redor do rio James. Suas águas cristalinas mostravam o fundo repleto de algas e peixes, e alguns artefatos trouxas engraçados: Draco contou três skates, quatro guarda-sóis e duas sandálias de plástico desde que chegaram lá.

– Será que dá para me descer? Minha coluna dói. – Ele reclamou, emburrado.

– Só depois que você se desculpar – Hermione teimou; estava sentada na cadeira de praia que ficava ao lado do minicampo de golfe, observando o rosto de Draco passar de vermelho para púrpura numa velocidade gradativa.

– Sinto muito, esposinha. – Ele fez um biquinho, e ela riu enquanto o descia devagar. No último segundo, Draco bateu a bunda no chão, soltando uma exclamação alta.

– Sabe que eu derreto quando você me chama de esposinha – ela disse, cruzando os braços e abaixando a cabeça.

– Meu amor, há quarenta anos eu escuto você reclamar sobre a toalha em cima da cama. As pessoas achariam que, depois de tanto tempo, eu aprenderia a te dobrar em duas – ele aproximou o rosto enrugado e tocou devagar os lábios imaculados da mulher que amava.

Ela deu uma risada baixa e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele enquanto se levantava.

– Eu tive uma ideia do que podemos fazer hoje.

– Lá vem ela – ele murmurou, ganhando outro tapa na nuca. – Ai! Precisa disso?

– Pare de resmungar, velho babão. Vamos a uma feira!

– Feira? Daqueles lugares que você nunca sabe se são fedidos ou cheirosos e que vendem comidas cruas? – Ele apertou os olhos na tentativa de se lembrar da palavra trouxa.

– Não, esta é um pouco diferente. – Respondeu Hermione enquanto o conduzia para dentro da casa. – Nessa época do ano, os trouxas costumam montar parques de diversão aqui em Richmond, com brinquedos e bastante comida. Nunca levei você em um deles, acho que pode ser divertido.

– Já estamos em um país diferente... Nunca pensei que viajaria aos Estados Unidos por diversão, ainda mais no Halloween. Agora você quer me arrastar a mais um lugar onde não posso usar minha varinha?

– Exato – concordou ela, parecendo contentíssima enquanto colocava o avental na frente de corpo e puxava pratos para servir a mesa. – Vamos, será divertido. Vá se arrumar para o almoço.

– É peixe assado mais uma vez? – Draco perguntou em voz alta. Estava no banheiro arrumando o eterno topete, o qual havia caído quando estava de cabeça para baixo.

– O que tem meu peixe assado? – Hermione respondeu, fazendo barulho com os talheres.

– Oi? – Draco não escutou, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com uma Hermione furiosa.

– O que tem meu peixe assado? – Repetiu a mulher, os braços cruzados mais uma vez, uma colher de pau numa mão.

– Nada, meu amorzinho, nada. – Ele tentou acalmá-la, acariciando seus cabelos grisalhos.

– Acho bom – ameaçou ela. – Você não sabe cozinhar, portanto não tem o direito de reclamar da minha comida.

– Foi você quem se negou a trazer um de meus elfos domésticos – murmurou o homem, sentindo uma colherada na cabeça logo em seguida. – Ai, mulher!! Desse jeito, vou chegar todo roxo na feira, ou parque, ou... seja lá o que for aquilo.

– Vão pensar que você é uma das atrações de terror, docinho. – Disse Hermione, depositando a tigela com peixe cheirando a queimado no centro da mesa de vidro.

– Nunca! A beleza dos Malfoy perdura até o leito de morte. Puxa, Hermione, olha o cheiro dessa coisa! Juro que, depois desse fim de semana, eu nunca mais como peixe. – Ele comentou, fazendo careta para a cor da comida.

A boca de Hermione formou uma linha fina enquanto ela se sentava; entretanto, assim que experimentou o peixe, cuspiu o que não havia mastigado num guardanapo e deu uma gargalhada, sendo acompanhada pelo marido.

– Sinto muito, meu amor. Minha comida está mesmo péssima.

– Intragável, você quis dizer – ele contrapôs, e ela jogou o guardanapo em sua cara.

– Hey! – Hermione riu, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. – Você não se apaixonou por minhas habilidades culinárias.

– Não, você tem outras habilidades que são aproveitáveis na cozinha – seu sorriso era malicioso, e os dois gargalharam mais uma vez. – Vamos, podemos almoçar no centro.

Subiram ao quarto para trocar de roupa. Enquanto a mulher tomava uma ducha rápida, o loiro olhava para o porta-retratos que ficava na cômoda abaixo da janela sentado na cama com as mãos sobre os joelhos e um sorriso tenro. Os dois, com seus quase trinta anos, rodopiavam num abraço e caíam na neve, apertando a barriga de tanto rir em seguida.

Draco se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo a cada vez que via algo relacionado à mulher. O começo espinhoso, quando sua esposa falecera e o deixara, pai viúvo de um garoto adolescente tão parecido com ele quando mais novo... Seu coração apertava ao se lembrar de Scorpius. Tentara ser pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo para ele e, no momento em que Hermione surgira na figura, tudo ficara mais fácil, por mais impossível que aquilo soasse.

Ela vinha de um término lastimavelmente árduo, vendo seu cargo no Ministério da Magia ser ameaçado pela opinião pública. Numa tarde de sexta-feira, quando ele saía do local de trabalho, Hermione estava por perto, sendo bombardeada por duas senhoras que se diziam pró-Ronald. Draco, então, a puxara consigo ao aparatar para casa. Os dois conversaram por horas, e passaram a ser amigos desde então, uma vez que a imprensa divulgou a fuga da mulher com seu antigo inimigo de infância e seus amigos se afastaram dela por um tempo.

Draco percebeu que estava apaixonado depois de pouco tempo. A convivência com ela não era nada fácil, mas havia uma determinante na situação: o claro amor entre Hermione e Scorpius. O mais velho sabia que não seria bom colocar ao seu lado uma mulher qualquer, alguma que não tivesse pretensões sentimentais com ele, bem como alguém que não gostasse do filho. Qualquer daquelas alternativas estava amplamente fora de questão. Portanto, foi uma surpresa agradável constatar que Scorpius considerava Hermione uma melhor amiga, confidente, quase como ele mesmo a considerava.

Hoje um homem casado e com sua própria família, Scorpius ainda demonstra gratidão pela forma como Hermione o ajudou a superar a perda da mãe tão cedo, proporcionando muito amor e carinho aos três filhos que tem com a filha mais velha dela, Rose. Ele sempre a presenteia, faz jantares e a leva para viajar, deixando Rose e Draco para trás durante alguns dias. Draco não poderia estar mais orgulhoso do filho e da família que ele construíra.

O som da porta batendo o tirou de seus devaneios, e Draco sorriu para a esposa, a qual se encontrava somente de toalha, os cabelos grisalhos de tamanho mediano pingando no chão de mogno.

– Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ela, receosa.

– Sim – respondeu Draco, fazendo com que a expressão de Hermione suavizasse por um segundo.

– Então por que diabos não está pronto para sairmos? Estou com fome! – Ela gritou, e ele a pegou no colo, gargalhando de sua irritabilidade.

– Estava pensando nas crianças. – Ele encostou o nariz na curva do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele, sem a menor vontade de se mover para sair dali.

– Tudo bem... Agora vamos. – Ela conjecturou, rindo junto a ele enquanto se vestia.

Draco dirigiu até o centro da cidade e estacionou o carro ao lado do parque onde os dois iriam mais tarde. Eles tiveram um almoço agradável na medida do possível – porque Hermione se irritara com um dos garçons e a comida demorara mais que o permitido por seu estômago furioso – e, enquanto esperavam os quinze minutos que faltavam para a abertura do parque, ele a deixara sentada num banco e andara em direção a uma floricultura.

– Quatro rosas brancas, por favor. – Pediu ao florista, o qual sorriu e entregou seu pedido.

– Aqui estão. O senhor deseja um cartão? – O homem mais novo questionou, indicando uma vitrine com vários modelos.

– Algum totalmente em branco, por gentileza.

Draco gastou seis minutos e meio para escrever o que veio à sua cabeça. Hermione era exigente com tudo, mas aquilo era um requisito básico de sobrevivência ao lado da mulher: nunca a presenteie sem escrever algo junto. Seria quase como se não fosse um presente.

Ao voltar para onde ela estava, seus lábios se esticaram num sorriso ao vê-la de olhos fechados, apreciando o calor do sol que tocava suas faces.

– Esposinha. – Ele chamou ao sentar-se junto a ela.

Hermione abriu os olhos e, assim que viu as flores, abriu também um enorme e amoroso sorriso.

– Você pode multiplicar as rosas por dez, daí conseguirá a soma de nosso aniversário de casamento. – Ele disse, e ela riu, abraçando-o com força.

– Obrigada, maridão. – Sussurrou em seu ouvindo, beijando sua face e a boca logo em seguida.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por alguns instantes, e então escutaram os autofalantes anunciarem a abertura do parque.

– Podemos ir agora? A minha dor no ciático está voltando. – Disse Draco, e Hermione segurou a mão dele enquanto ria e levantava devagar.

– Vamos logo. Ainda bem que eu não comi demais, posso tomar um sorvete agora.

– Você não comeu demais? Mulher, você devorou sua pizza e metade da minha! – Draco falou em voz alta, levando um tapa no ombro pela indelicadeza. – Ai!

– Isso é por você me chamar de gulosa sem que eu mereça. Ou acha que eu me esqueço do dia em que te apresentei um rodízio de comida japonesa e você me fez passar vergonha?

– Eu ainda acho que não comi todas as trinta libras que gastei naquele restaurante – resmungou ele, amarrando a cara.

Hermione riu, dando ao homem da portaria as identidades de ambos.

– Não pagamos para entrar? – Perguntou o loiro curioso.

– Não é necessário, já somos idosos, meu amor. – Ela respondeu com paciência.

– Estou na flor da idade! Não sou idoso – protestou Draco, franzindo ainda mais o cenho.

– Claro que não – Hermione riu, puxando-o pelo cotovelo até o carrinho de sorvete mais próximo.

Draco gostou do cheiro que sentiu na “feira”. Pipoca doce, amendoim, cachorro quente, sorvete, milho com manteiga, suco de laranja, crepe suíço. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados e, quando a noite caiu, ele não se sentia cansado pelo tanto que se divertira.

Hermione carregou o loiro até uma barraca de tiro ao alvo, uma vez que Draco aprendera a manejar um rifle há alguns anos quando o senhor Granger o levara numa viagem de caça. Draco conseguira muitos cupons e o dono da barraca se irritara com isso, expulsando-o de lá prontamente. A mulher o arrastara sob protestos à uma outra barraca, desta vez de jogar argolas, e Draco se saíra extremamente mal no jogo, reclamando vez ou outra que aquilo era um caça-níquel – sendo que ele nada pagava para jogar.

Depois de se deliciarem com guloseimas, com o sol se pondo atrás da ponte ao lado do rio James, os dois andaram até uma barraca roxa que despontava até o céu numa magnificência que não combinava com o local. Draco estava receoso, mas Hermione não precisou insistir demais até que ele se convencesse.

– O casal veio aqui para saber a sorte? – Perguntou uma voz de mulher por trás da tenda.

Draco franziu o cenho e se virou para Hermione, que sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, encorajando-o a entrar. Ele deu um passo para dentro da barraca e quase engasgou com o cheiro forte de incenso que impregnava o minúsculo espaço.

– O que ela é, uma Legilimente? – O loiro perguntou à Hermione, que arregalou os olhos e o estapeou no ombro.

– Ela é uma Vidente, não vê, querido? – Respondeu sem-graça. – Boa noite!

– Boa noite, querida. Meu nome é Madame Boneoux, e eu posso ler suas mãos para saber o que lhes aguarda no futuro!

– O que os aguarda – corrigiu Hermione baixinho, mas a atenção da mulher estava em Draco, que ria da bola de cristal em frente aos dois.

– Desculpe-me, Madame, mas se a senhora lê mãos, por qual motivo precisa de uma bola de cristal?

– Oras, seu velho insolente, eu mantenho aqui em minha tenda artefatos que me ajudam a colher a aura das almas que se dispõem a saber um pouco sobre o futuro...

– Isso tudo me parece ensaiado demais – Draco disse em voz alta, e a mulher bufou, furiosa.

– Os dois, para fora de minha tenda, agora!

Hermione puxou Draco pelos cotovelos enquanto segurava o riso. Já do lado de fora, ambos gargalharam enquanto apoiavam um no outro. Não durou muito: os dois foram perseguidos por uma pessoa vestida de múmia, o sangue seco parecendo muito real para o gosto dos dois, os sons abafados pelas vestes e a velocidade sobre-humana exigindo demais de seus pulmões.

Draco e Hermione conseguiram despistar a múmia virando uma esquina e escondendo atrás de uma lata de lixo. O homem, porém, arfou ao ver um navio ancorado à beira do rio, e esfregou os olhos na esperança de ser uma miragem, porque ele era simplesmente horripilante.

– Ah, minha nossa, o Navio Fantasma!! Vamos, maridão, por favor, podemos ir no Navio Fantasma? – Insistiu Hermione, e Draco soltou uma risada sem humor.

– Você está de brincadeira, não é? O que é aquilo? Uma versão motorizada da Casa dos Gritos? Não se lembra da última vez que cheguei perto daquele lugar?

– Sim, e inclusive lembro que saiu correndo aos berros. Mas isso aqui é diferente, é terror trouxa! Vai ser divertido! Vamos! – Seu aperto era forte, e nada que Draco fizesse poderia impedir aquele passeio.

Hermione praticamente arrastou o marido até o navio, contando-o sobre o significado do feriado em que viviam enquanto isso.

– ... É basicamente a divisão entre a fase da luz, que é o verão, e a fase das trevas, que é o inverno. Havia certa celebração em torno dos mortos, mas eles transferiram este feriado para o dia dois de novembro, e aí...

Draco ficava mais e mais arrepiado a cada segundo que chegavam perto do navio. Ele fazia um barulho metálico irritante, e havia uma esparsa névoa ao seu redor. Um homem alto de cartola e uma maquiagem horrível imitando um cadáver os recebeu, pegando as identidades para conferir a entrada franca a eles. Desejou ao casal um bom passeio e explicou onde era a saída de emergência. Draco observou que ele se afastou logo após as últimas palavras, e que não havia mais ninguém no “brinquedo”.

– Não estou gostando disso – resmungou.

– Vamos – Hermione disse, pisando com cuidado na madeira quebradiça e fedida do estibordo.

Draco a seguia olhando sempre para o chão, soltando, portanto, um berro quando uma teia de aranha falsa grudou em seu maxilar.

– Não grite em meus ouvidos, velho covarde! Olhe para fren-

Hermione se interrompeu ao escorregar e precisar agarrar a grade de metal enferrujado para manter-se de pé. Draco gargalhou da mulher.

– Olhe, sim, para frente, quando os idiotas trocaram o assoalho por pneus que giram quando você pisa neles! – Ele disse, ainda rindo.

– Pelo menos não fui eu quem gritou como uma porra de uma mulher...

O loiro fechou a cara novamente, passando à frente da esposa, tomando extremo cuidado com os pneus. Subindo uma escada que parecia querer quebrar e derrubá-los no chão a qualquer segundo, eles chegaram a um portal repleto de teias de aranha, e Hermione vislumbrou uma luz ao fundo do corredor. A mulher quase saiu correndo, não fosse a mão de Draco em seu pulso e sua voz alarmada em um tom sibilante.

– Não corra! O chão não é firme, amor!

Ela percebeu então que as tábuas estavam precariamente penduradas por pequenos tubos que pareciam canos. Sua respiração saiu num fio enquanto ela observou o redor à procura de algo para apoiar na ida ao outro lado do túnel. Seus olhos captaram um pedaço comprido de madeira conectado à parede de cada lado, e ela os apontou. Draco gemeu.

– Meu ciático...

Hermione foi à frente. Apoiou os pés nos pedaços de ripa e as mãos nas paredes, andando devagar até o outro lado. O homem olhou para ela com os olhos cheios de medo, e ela deu uma risada alta.

– Venha, maridão. Estou te esperando. – Suas mãos puxaram o vestido que usava para cima, mostrando um pedaço de coxa e a alta meia sete oitavos de cor branca.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e ele se apoiou na madeira, atravessando numa velocidade recorde. Hermione ainda ria quando os lábios do loiro capturaram os seus, as mãos exploraram a parte baixa das costas e se dirigiram às pernas e os joelhos se enfiavam por baixo de seu vestido.

A boca do loiro era exigente, assim como suas mãos, e era daquele jeito que eles se amavam. Draco nunca exigia de Hermione mais do que ele sabia que ela poderia oferecer, e vice-versa. A mulher acariciou o rosto do marido antes de descer as mãos pelo corpo dele, sentindo a evidente ereção que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda estava lá.

– Vamos, Draco. Quero ir embora para te usar.

O loiro deu uma risada alta antes de se afastar, arrumando as calças na tentativa de esconder a protuberância que surgira ali embaixo. Eles rumaram para o corredor seguinte, subindo uma escada giratória e dando com a proa ao final de um corredor que desembocava num escorregador de metal maciço.

– Ótimo, uma saída! – Draco gritou, cedo demais.

Eles ouviram um guincho agudo e alto logo atrás, virando-se para verificar o que acontecera. Um homem extremamente alto e mascarado, com várias marcas de corte e um cheiro de carne podre brandia uma serra elétrica por detrás deles, fazendo com a boca um barulho que recordava os sons proferidos por pessoas mudas.

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram, ele gritou um berro estridente e saiu correndo pelo último corredor, sem se dar conta de que, ao final deste, havia uma espécie de tubo que permanecia girando. Draco perdeu o equilíbrio ao pisar no tubo, caindo com as costas para baixo. Ele não conseguia recuperar o equilíbrio, assim como Hermione não conseguia parar de rir.

– Ai, meu ciático! Mulher, faça alguma coisa! – Gritava ele, girando sem parar.

Hermione apoiou as costas na grade enquanto segurava a barriga, tentando segurar o riso, quando percebeu que o homem mascarado também ria da situação.

– O senhor pode parar esse tubo? Não quero que meu marido volte para casa com a bunda quebrada.

– Infelizmente, a sala de controles é lá embaixo. Não consigo parar.

Hermione suspirou ao parar de rir, e puxou a varinha do bolso interno do vestido, fazendo com que a névoa se intensificasse para que o trouxa não observasse quando ela resgatava Draco e os dois descessem pelo escorregador.

– Eu juro, Hermione, que nunca mais aceito qualquer sugestão sua de programa de aniversário. Quarenta anos, Hermione, quarenta! Eu estava tentando ser romântico, e você me quebrou!

Os dois andavam na direção do carro, Draco resmungando, sempre um passo à frente, enquanto Hermione ainda ria às suas custas.

– E essa cara mais fechada que bunda de hétero? Eu, hein. Foi divertido, maridão. Você não pode negar.

Ele destravou o carro e se enfiou no banco do motorista, fechando a porta com força. A mulher começou a se sentir culpada.

– Amorzinho? – Ela chamou ao tomar o lugar do passageiro.

Não obteve resposta.

– Sinto muito pela sua dor. Eu achei que pudesse ser divertido.

Silêncio.

– Ah, vamos lá, Draco Malfoy! Você também se divertiu às minhas custas.

Um sorriso começou a aparecer no canto dos lábios do loiro, o qual virou-se para ela e deu um beijo estalado em sua boca antes de colocar a chave na ignição e girá-la, ligando o carro.

– Nem uma palavra sobre isso quando chegarmos em Londres, esposinha.

– Nenhuminha – inventou ela, derretendo enquanto beijava a testa do homem que amava ao mesmo tempo em cruzava os dedos atrás das costas.


End file.
